


Stay

by dontstopfangirling



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Guilt Trip, Robbery, SethKate - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstopfangirling/pseuds/dontstopfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t quite Kate Fuller anymore. She left that young, dream-filled girl behind at some roadside, some motel room, some fired bullet, and ran away with a criminal. And, perhaps, if God answered her prayers, she would get to keep the criminal at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first FDTD fanfic.  
> We will have four short chapters, updated weekly.  
> Hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave a comment.

**I**  

 **T** he man had a gun. She saw it in his waist when he walked inside the coffee shop. Not that the gun was noticeable, you see, it was just a strange bulge under his suit's jacket, but Kate knew what it was anyway.

Knowing didn't stop her from screaming, though, when he took the pistol out and announced it was an assault.

It seemed to get his attention, for his eyes went to her immediately, and he pulled her by the hair, his left arm wrapping around her neck while his right one still pointed the gun to the cashier.

"Princess here gonna be my insurance" he growled, her back against his front as a human shield "Now put all the money in the bag, and make it quick. You don't wanna sweet tits' blood all over your tables. That's bad for the business."

Kate let a panicked shriek escape her mouth when the employee behind the counter held up the bag, and he told her to go "Get it" from the woman, giving her a small push from his hips.

Once she had it, he slowly backed away, his arm still tight around her neck, gun pointed to the frightened girls inside the shop.

"Anyone follow us, or I hear any sirens? She dies." with a last pull on her towards the door, he lowered the gun and stepped outside. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Kate didn't even realize when was it that he let go of his grip on her neck, but it must have been a very fluid, very natural movement. In a moment, she was no longer being held against him, but strolled by his side on the sidewalk as he pulled her towards the parked car, watching over his shoulder for trouble at each couple of steps.

He put her on the passenger seat, threw the money in the back, and they were driving away in a matter of seconds.

She burst out laughing - part panic, part amusement - and was laughing still when he pulled over behind a cheap motel.

"How much do you think we made?" she asked Seth, once she had sobered from her hysteria.

"Enough to make it to the next town and lay low for a couple weeks" He started laughing too "You really sold it, partner."

"Told you I could do it." She started hysterically laughing again.

Next thing she knew, she was straddled on Seth's lap while they made out recklessly in the car.


	2. Turn around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it true that pleasure and guilt walk side by side?

**II**

**W** ith a last, long thrust of his hips, Seth collapsed over her, his face slowly stretching in a large, satisfied smile against the crook of Kate's neck.

He was incredibly heavy laying on her chest, and it didn't help that she was still panting from her own orgasm; breathing was nearly impossible. She was glad when he finally slid off of her and fell to the side, because she was afraid she wouldn’t have the courage to ask him to.

"Next time" he said, his voice sleepy even though the sun was still high in the sky "Next time is gonna be better. _And_ longer. That's a promise, Katie-cakes."

She stared at the mold-stained ceiling for God knows how long, until she heard Seth's soft snore. She knew it never took too long for him to fall asleep.

He had called her by the nickname her father used to, and it was weird. Who was she again? Because Katie-cakes sure was not the one to help criminals rob a coffee shop, and sure as hell she wouldn’t be the one to _plan_  said robbery and _insist_ to play the part of hostage.

Katie-cakes was the one who woke up two hours earlier on sundays just to make sure her father wouldn’t be late for the service. Katie-cakes spent every morning fasting for a whole week after she french-kissed for the first time, because she was afraid it might be a sin, but had no intentions of asking her father if it really was. That girl, the little girl who dreamed and prayed for a perfect marriage someday, to a good man from a respectable family, would not approve of _any_ of this.

But then, that girl also wouldn’t had believed in vampires. That little girl would never put a stake through her father’s heart, nor fight for her life inside the gates of hell with a chainsaw.

And that girl would certainly never give her virginity to Seth Gecko, willingly, in a cheap motel room.

He was sound asleep, head turned away from her, and Kate only realized she was crying when she turned to look at him and a tear fell to the pillow. She surely didn’t regret the sex - Seth had been a generous lover - but somehow, a small part of her was still heartbroken by it. A small part of her still mourned her old life, her crushed dreams, and the little girl that was no longer. And a tiny, and even more annoying part of herself, was scandalized she enjoyed it so much.

Kate sat on the bed and let herself cry. Shame and fear, and a sudden realization of what she had just done, all crashing into her now that the lust of the theft no longer fogged her mind, the desire for Seth no longer fogged her senses.

“Hey” His arms were around her waist before she could’ve noticed he was awake, his touch not sexual, but comforting, protective. Were it sexual, perhaps she could’ve dealt with it. His tenderness made her break down in sobs. “I’m sorry, Kate. I shouldn’t have, I...” he cursed, and raised the sheets to wrap them around her body. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s okay” she whispered, holding his hands around her. “It’s okay” she kept whispering.

But she didn’t know if it was for him, for her, of for the little girl she used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update this once a week, but hey, what bad could it do?  
> If you've read this, PLEASE leave a comment. It feels like I'm yelling my stories to the wind when I post it here and nobody comments. It gets lonely.


	3. Slow down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...for the night is dark and full of terrors."

  
**III**

**S** eth didn’t touch her again. He _wanted_ to, if the way he looked at her most days was any indication, but he made no moves towards her.

He had also stopped with the heroin. She knew it not only for the absence of the needles and ampoules, but by how he would get easily angry sometimes, borderline violent actually, snap at anything or at nothing at all, and break some piece of furniture. And then he would go out and get himself in some trouble, although he always was back home before sunset. With a black eye or a split lip, but back nonetheless.

He was going through withdrawal - Kate had seen her father go down that road with the alcohol too many times following her mother’s death - but why he decided to deal with such a harsh rehab instead of lowering his doses gradually was beyond her comprehension.

Until she was awakened by her own screams one night.

He was already beside her when she came to her senses, a steady hand combing back her hair; a soothing voice calling her name. And perhaps it was her mind trying to stray away from her nightmares, but she suddenly noticed he was fully clothed, his voice was not groggy, his hair wasn’t a mess.

“Do I… Do I do this every night?” she pulled at his chest enough to look him in the eyes. “Do I scream?”

He seemed reluctant at first, and then he sighed. “You talk. Sometimes you cry, call your dad… your brother. You never woke from it before.”

One glance over her shoulder showed her his bed was still made.

“You been pulling all-nights?”

He followed her gaze to his own bed, and shut his eyes with a silent curse when he realized the smooth surface of the covers were telling the whole story. “Look, I say your name, okay? That’s all it takes. I just… I talk to you and you calm down. That’s it.”

Seth had been watching her sleep for days, it all made sense. The drug knocked him down for hours, if he injected he wouldn’t be there should she need him. He was going through metaphorical hell so he could chase away her nightmares.

Kate nodded. Getting closer to the edge of the bed to make room for him, she tugged at his hand. “Please?” barely crossed her lips before he was under the covers with her, not caring to get rid of his pants or shirt.

He hugged her, but made sure she was unconscious before falling asleep himself. Surrounded by his arms and his smell, safe against his chest, Kate slept with the terrifying certainty she was irrevocably in love with Seth Gecko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Next chapter is going to be the last one - but I'm really not sure of WHEN I'll be able to post, so hit subscribe if you might. Friendly warning: slightly NSFW.  
> This has been a sweet, sweet ride. Thank you.  
> _  
> I cannot make bricks without clay!  
> [PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT]


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all.”  
> [nsfw]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you for tagging along.

IV

 

       **H** is hands were wandering when she woke up in the morning. Maybe he wasn’t even aware of it; his touch so light on the side of her breast, on her waist, on her hip. His breath on her nape was warm, but not heavy. He was not feeling her up, he was caressing her skin.

And he sure looked surprised when she turned around in his arms and placed a kiss to his jaw, working her way to his lips by kissing and biting. Seth pulled away with his eyebrows lifted, silently asking her if she was sure she wanted it. Kate didn’t answer him; instead, she found the hem of his shirt and and ran her hands up on his chest underneath the fabric.

They undressed each other in between kisses, slowly, purposefully, savoring each other’s bodies in a way their eager first time hadn’t allowed. And, when he finally entered her body - neither above nor under her, but side by side, as equals - he didn’t move until _she did_.

His every touch and every kiss was so careful and tentative, as if he needed her permission for each inch of her skin he wanted to feel. And she gratefully gave it.

They came together in a tight embrace. No rush, no roughness, just a calm climax that had been built over several minutes of intimate, heartfelt sex. Seth hadn’t lied; their second time had been both better and longer than the first one.

Laying in bed, still deep into her, their legs intertwined, Seth didn’t notice he had drifted to sleep for a second, her hands drawing circular patterns on his back. Her movement to leave the bed brought him back awake, though, and he held her wrist just as she was sitting up.

“Where you going?” He kissed her palm and Kate smiled, her other hand coming to lay on his cheek.

“Shower.”

“No.” he said, pulling her back against his chest. “Stay.”

She did. Because there was nowhere else she wanted to be - no other way to be herself anymore.

 

 


End file.
